Fairies
by agwp2010
Summary: Alice has been carefully avoiding them since she could remember. When they seem to be getting stronger she worries about what to do. However, the accidental meet up with an old (British) friend may change her way of thinking. England x reader Art not mine **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own this story concept. This is a bit different from my other stories, mostly because the reader already has a name. I keep posting new stories, but I don't know how I am going to regularly update them all. Anyway, enjoy this new story.**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock, but didn't dare open my eyes. I reached for my night stand, searching for the sunglasses. This was a regular, yet necessary, battle every morning. Without the glasses they would bother me. My hand finally found them and I shoved them in front of my eyes, finally able to open them. I sighed at the prospect of another day full of bullies, torture, and general high school idiots.

I did my normal morning routine, never taking the sunglasses off. My parents have gotten used to it, they just aren't fazed anymore. They're glad, actually, ever since I started wearing the glasses I don't talk to myself. At least to them I was talking to myself. I run out to catch the bus and barely make it.

Nothing happens until I get to school. I told the nurse, principal, and teachers the sunglasses were necessary. My excuse was that bright lights blinded me, so they glasses helped block them out. I didn't think it would work, but it did. I cautiously traverse the hallways, ever vigilant for my tormentors. I didn't have to wait long. "So, you still wear those dumb glasses. You must be blind, why else would you wear them?" "Look at the blind chick, doesn't she need a cane?" "Hey blindie, where's your service dog?" "Why does she even go here, it's not like she can read the books anyway."

Their malicious comments surround me, filling my ears and clouding my mind. I gasp and run through the hallway. The laughter follows me to my class, and it will stay with me all day. It will swirl around me, teasing me, tormenting me, until I can't take it anymore.

I flop down into my chair, exhausted with the day already. My first class is English and we are discussing fairy tales. When the teacher had announced this I could feel the air stirring around me. Thankfully today was the last day, which meant we had a test. The bell rang and the teacher handed out the test packet. I began answering the questions with ease, until I got to number ten. This one was really tripping me up, I decided to just guess. I was about to circle B, but something tugged my sleeve down to C. My eyes widened, no, they shouldn't be able to do this.

I took the rest of the test quickly, my hand never being dragged again and turned it in. I asked the teacher if I could go to the nurse, when she nodded I headed back for my stuff. People stuck their foot out, hoping to trip the blind girl, but I just stepped over them all.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door of the classroom. I didn't even bother going to the nurse, I just walked out. I had to figure out what was going on. Either they were getting stronger or my glasses were getting weaker. What was I going to do? If the glasses were failing everything would be ruined. I had to find him, but he had left a long time ago.

It was times like this that I went to the park. It was the place we used to play together, before we were dubbed insane. He and I were an inseparable force to be reckoned with. Then one day he just disappeared. He was the only one who understood what it was like to have them. The constant chatter in your ear, the tugging and pulling, the laughter tinkling in the air.

I started wearing the glasses after he left. It had gotten worse after he left, almost like he was holding them at bay. They started to pester me more and more, begging to be played with. They never left me alone. I learned soon after that the sunglasses made them go away. They were a gift from him, given to me the day before the disappeared.

I reached the park and sat down on the only bench. Next to me was a man reading a newspaper, the paper covering his torso and face. "Hmm? Oh hello there, how are you doing?" he asked. I looked over, bewildered, wondering if this guy was talking to me. He wasn't looking at me, but at the air next to him. I could only see the back of his head.

His blonde hair was a mess, jutting out in almost every direction. "Oh no, I was just reading the paper. It was no bother, really. I'm glad to talk you again," he said again. Maybe he had a Bluetooth phone or something. I decided to be stealthy about my snooping. In the direction he was facing was a water fountain.

I got up and walked toward it, without looking at him. I took a drink and turned to make my way back. The first thing I noticed was the lack of Bluetooth ear pieces or a phone. The second was his facial features. The emerald green eyes and bushy eyebrows were familiar. I mean, these eyebrows were basically caterpillars on the guy's face. He started speaking again, looking directly at the air above him. I gasped in realization, an idea hitting me.

I hesitantly took of my sunglasses, flinching at the suddenly bright scenery. When I could see properly I gasped again. They were surrounding the man, fluttering around his head, and he was seeing them. He was even talking to one of them. The one he was talking to was a green bunny with wings. The rabbit looked very familiar too, and then it hit me. I knew who the rabbit was. "Flying Mint Bunny?" I whispered.

Instantly all of their heads whipped towards me, including Flying Mint Bunny's. Their eyes widened when they saw me looking at them, before I knew it they were rushing towards me. "You're looking at us!" "You are finally acknowledging us!" "Tell us stuff, speak to us." "Alice" "Alice" "Alice" They started chattering and flittering all around me.

The fairies were back and they had missed me. The fairies surrounded me, hesitantly touching me and landing on me. Throughout all of this the man looked at me astonished. It donned on me who he was. There was only one person, other than me, Flying Mint Bunny talked to. "Arthur."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. I have really wanted to write something like this and I finally got inspiration. Look forward to the next chapter. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Please enjoy this chapter. I will try to update as often as possible, but juggling three stories is going to be hard. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, do I know you? How did you know my name?" Arthur asked. I shook my head; of course he didn't remember me. We hadn't seen each other in over ten years. I turned to Flying Mint Bunny and smiled wryly.

"I guess Arthur doesn't remember me, but I remember him and you. Did his accent get stronger over the years? Flying Mint Bunny, where have you been? You left me alone and scared," I told the bunny. Her eyes seemed remorseful as she nuzzled against me. I giggled and started petting her soft fur. How long had it been since I've done this?

"You can see Flying Mint Bunny and the others? But, no one can see them, only me. I mean there was another, but I lost contact with her long ago," Arthur babbled. His eyes widened as realization hit him. "Wait a second, Alice? Is that really you?"

I nodded, overjoyed that he finally recognized me. "Long time no see, huh?" Suddenly Arthur was wrapping me in a gigantic hug, squeezing me to death. "How long have you been back?" I asked when he let go.

"About a week now. Why didn't you try to find me earlier? I could have sworn Flying Mint Bunny would have told you," he replied. I looked down at the ground, suddenly ashamed of my hiding from the fairies.

"She couldn't hear or see me, Arthur. She was constantly wearing the sunglasses you left her. She hasn't spoken with us since you left. It's why we swarmed her when she took them off," Flying Mint Bunny explained. Arthur's eyed widened as he looked at me.

"You've been ignoring them?!" he whispered, panic filling his voice.

"I didn't really have a choice. Without you around my parents started to think I was insane. They said if I didn't stop talking to myself they would send me to an institution. I started wearing the sunglasses you gave me and they left me alone. Whenever I took them off I was swarmed, so I just wore them all the time, only taking them off when I went to sleep," I told Arthur.

"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't have a choice. My family forced me to leave, but I'm back to stay. I'm even going to the local high school starting tomorrow," he said. I smiled at the knowledge of having a friend.

"We can go to school together again! It will be just like old times," I exclaimed in my excitement. He chuckled and agreed. I looked up when I felt tiny hands tugging on my hair. The fairies were desperate for attention, which meant they wanted to take me somewhere. I grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him with me.

They took us to a wooded area of the park. I instantly recognized it as our special spot, because even more fairies were fluttering around the clearing. They all looked up and swarmed like their friends had earlier. They began swarming Arthur too, excited to have both of us back at the same time. I jumped when I felt something large and warm land on my head.

I reached up and pulled down the culprit. In my arms was a small dragon, his scales midnight blue and his eyes green as grass. "Lucky! It's really you! I can't believe how big you've gotten," I gushed, holding him to my chest.

"You named your dragon Lucky?" Arthur asked incredulously. His British accent was only adding effect to his question.

"I named him Lucky, because whenever I took a test with him around I got 100s," I retorted. Lucky started rubbing his head against me and I gladly started petting his scales. Arthur and I spent hours in the small clearing, catching up with each other and the fairies.

Turns out Arthur had gone to England when he left, explaining the thickened British accent. The fairies over there were just as friendly and helped sooth his loneliness. His family came into a better financial situation, so they decided to come back to their hometown. The only reason Arthur wasn't in an asylum was he is better at hiding the fairy conversations than I am. I filled him in on everything that had happened here while he was gone.

Without knowing it I even told him about the bullies. He frowned when it slipped out, I could see him tense up at the thought of me getting bullied. "Listen, Alice, I will make sure you never get bullied while I'm here," he promised. Tears of joy sprang to my eyes as I hugged him. We spent the rest of the time playing with the fairies, but soon it was time to go home. I said goodbye to Arthur and promised to wait outside of school for him.

For the first time in a long time I went to bed looking forward to school. Lucky had followed me home, so I curled up with him, enjoying the heat he gave off.

The next morning I opened my eyes without the sunglasses. I was greeted to the sight of fairies floating everywhere. In all the years I had worn the sunglasses, I had forgotten how beautiful mornings with fairies could be. I smiled up at them before taking my shower. I came back in a bathrobe to find clothes lying on my bed. I rolled my eyes at the antics of the fairies before pulling on the jeans, blouse, and flats.

I said a quick goodbye to my parents before grabbing a sandwich and running out the door. I got on the bus and waited for the ride to be over. I didn't even notice the people staring at my exposed face. When I got to school I waited out front like Arthur had asked. Surprisingly no one made fun of me, which was weird, because it usually started when I stepped on campus. I still wasn't noticing the stares people gave me.

I perked up when I saw those familiar eyebrows. "Arthur! Over here!" I called out, waving my arm in the air for him to see. He smiled and walked over to me, letting me jump him in a hug. "So, what does your schedule look like?" I asked.

"Well, I have English first period, then maths, history, theatre, lunch, science, intro to fairies, and finally early release," he recited. I began jumping up and down in joy, we had the same schedule! I know how intro to fairies sounds, but I chose it as my easy class.

"Yay! Our schedules are the same!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the school. I was too excited to notice the jealous glares or the blush on Arthur's face. We were just about to head into class when the bullies appeared. My smile disappeared completely and I moved closer to Arthur.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Blind chick isn't wearing her glasses. What are you thinking blindie? Are you dumb enough to forget your glasses?" he asked. I gulped and stood in silence.

I was a fool to think I would be allowed to be happy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post a new chapter as often as possible. If you want the bully to be a specific Hetalia character, just leave a comment, otherwise he will just be a random jerk. Thanks and look forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Thank you for reading, an enjoy the British wit.**

* * *

I should have known my happiness wouldn't last. I prepared myself for the verbal assault about to take place. "Excuse me, but I do believe the lady and I were about to enter this classroom. Now since this is AP English, you obviously have no reason to be here. If you would kindly remove yourself from the doorway, we would be most appreciative," Arthur said calmly. I stared at him in surprise, not ready for such clever jabs to leave his mouth.

"You calling me stupid, damn wonker?" asked the bully. I almost burst out laughing from his mispronunciation of the word wanker. I could see Arthur also struggling to stay straight faced.

"Your words not mine," Arthur said, pushing past the group. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. "Oh, and by the way, it's pronounced wanker, not wonker. Next time you try insulting someone using another country's slang, at least try to get it right, ya berk."

With those beautiful parting words the bell rang and Arthur closed the door. We turned around to see a class full of people, staring at us. I blushed crazily and walked towards my seat at the back of the class. The teacher cleared her throat and motioned for Arthur to stand next to her. "Ok, class, this is our new student. We'll let him introduce himself and then he can pick any of the open seats," she explained.

"Hello everyone, the name's Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to a good year," he said. I couldn't help but notice the girls who swooned at his accent. They each started primping themselves as he walked towards an empty seat. He passed each of them up, opting to take the empty seat next to me. I smiled encouragingly at him, choosing to ignore the jealous glares around me.

We were fifteen minutes into class when I felt something nudge at my leg. Looking down I saw Lucky, holding a note in his mouth. I glanced around at the rest of the room before smiling and picking it up. I opened the note and read inside.

"Is this class always this boring? I already know half of this!" I could practically hear a childish whine coming from the note. I stifled a giggle before writing down my response.

"I completely get it. I read three AP test prep books over the summer. I have this material memorized" I sneakily snuck the note down to Lucky, who ran it over to Arthur. We continued on in this fashion, me reveling in the brilliance of it.

We didn't have to worry about the teacher seeing our arms outstretched or the paper flying into someone's head. At any point Lucky could drop to the floor and pretend the paper was lying there, utterly brilliant. The bell rang, so Arthur and I went to our next classes together. Amazingly no one called out at me or even bothered me. We didn't have a proper conversation until the lunch bell rang.

"Alice, follow me over here. We have a surprise set up for you outside," Arthur whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed him outside. Fairies began surrounding us the moment we walked out. I had told them not to bother us during school unless they had our permission. As a result they became extremely clingy off campus.

"Arthur, where are we going?" I ask as we walk farther away from the campus. I had no complaints really, our lunch was an hour long, but we couldn't miss any classes.

"It's just over here, love. I promise you'll adore it," he said to me. I nodded, blushing at his use of the word love. I knew it was just a term of endearment and all, but it was still embarrassing. He led me to a small plaza, which was surprisingly abandoned. We didn't stop there, but continued on to a small wooded area behind the plaza. In the wooded area was a picnic table set up with fruits, nuts, cheeses and small finger sandwiches.

"Arthur, it's beautiful," I gasped. All around the table were growing wild flowers surrounded by butterflies. Some fairies were dancing in the air while the others were playing mini instruments. Arthur held out his hand to me, silently asking to dance. I nodded my head and he pulled me close. We began twirling to the music, spinning around the grove in a breathless reverie of magic.

"You know, this isn't even the best part," he whispered in my ears. I gave him a curious look and he twirled me around to face the other side of the grove. Emerging from the bushes was a pure white horse with silver mane and tail. Atop its head was cream colored horn, twisting up into a straight point, rainbow sparkles seemingly embedded into it.

I tentatively stepped closer to the magnificent unicorn. I suddenly remembered my fairy manners and curtsied deeply before the creature. I glance up to see it bowing its head, giving me permission to stroke its mane. I reached a hand out and ran it down the side of its head.

"Would you like to ride him?" Arthur asked. I looked up to him and nodded. He turned towards the unicorn, officially deemed male, and implored with his eyes. The unicorn nodded his head, allowing Arthur to jump on. He looked down at me and held out his hand. "Come along, Princess."

* * *

 **Berk is British slang for idiot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. It just donned on me that some people may be thinking this, but Alice is not Alice Kirkland, or Nyo!England. When I named her I was more envisioning Alice in Wonderland, because of the fairies. Anyway, look forward to the next update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, wish I did, but I don't. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter thanks for reading.**

* * *

I reach out tentatively for Arthur's hand, hesitating at the thought of riding a unicorn. Arthur grips my hand tightly and swings me in front of him. I hold on for dear life after he sets me down, princess style, on the creature's back. He chuckles, causing me to let go and blush furiously. I look away from him and gasp as the unicorn begins moving. "His name is Augustine," Arthur says to me.

I nod, signifying I understand, while I hold tightly. Augustine is galloping really fast through the woods, if I were to let go I would fall off. I can see Augustine about to go into the street, but I tug on his mane strong enough for him to notice, but weak enough for it to not hurt. "If we go into the street it will look like two people levitating really fast. We're the only ones that can see him," I explain to them. Augustine turned around and headed back to the clearing. I jump off, with Arthur's help, and feel Augustine nudge my back.

I turn around and Augustine touches his horn to my forehead. It starts to glow and a sharp pain sears into my head, gone as fast as it came. I look up confused, and then hear a voice in my head. _Should you ever need help just call to me. I will come as quick as I can,_ it said. I realized it came from Augustine and nodded, amazed at his power.

"What did he do?" asked Arthur. I quickly explained what Augustine had said and done, Arthur letting out a slow whistle when I was done. "That's amazing Alice, unicorns rarely do that, and even then it's only with people they deem trustworthy," Arthur exclaimed. His statement only made me feel even more amazed.

I look down at my watch and realize there are only twenty minutes of lunch left. "Crap Arthur, we have to go. There isn't much time left in lunch," I cry, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the school. We almost didn't make it in time for our next class, but, as they say, almost doesn't count. We crash down into our seats and try to catch our breaths as class starts. "We are never coming that close again," I manage to pant out.

"Agreed, love," Arthur agrees, panting as much as, if not more than, me. The rest of the day passes by in a blur of classes and jealous glares. I ignored them all, choosing instead to enjoy the day I had always dreamed about. Having a friend, in school, to spend the day with. I floated through the day with, what was probably a weird looking, smile on my face.

When the final bell rang I really didn't want to leave, because it meant being alone again. I sighed as Arthur and I walked towards the front entrance. We kept walking together, me always ready for him to go in a different direction. "Arthur, what subdivision do you live in?" I asked as we got closer to mine.

"I live in the Williamsburg Colonies. What about you?" he asked. I gasped and smiled joyfully.

"I do too! This is so great, we can walk home together and to school together," I exclaimed. My steps had a little more bounce in them than before. My excitement grew as we got closer to my street, Arthur still walking along with me. We got closer to my house and Arthur seemed surprised when I stopped in front of mine. "This one is mine, which is yours?" I ask.

"That one over there," he replies, pointing to the house right next to mine.

"Wait a second, how have you been living next to me for a week, and neither of us knew it?" I cried.

"I had a really weird sleeping schedule, jet lag and all. Yesterday was my first time outside the house too," Arthur explained. I squealed, I couldn't help it, and invited him inside. He accepted and I pulled him through the front door.

After calling out, I determined my parents weren't currently home. At least I wouldn't have to explain why I was pulling a boy into our house, especially after years of social awkwardness. I walked into the kitchen to get food when, quite suddenly, I was attacked by a mysterious figure. My instincts kicked in and I flipped them over me, pinning them to the ground.

"Christ, Alice, did you have to slip me so hard?!" cries a familiar voice from under me. I look down to see my only friend, before Arthur, pinned in my death grip. The girl beneath me had short, brown hair and blue eyes. She was shorter than me, but made up for it with feistiness.

"Oh gosh, Wendy, I'm so sorry! You know not to sneak up on me like that! You're lucky I didn't seriously hurt you," I tell her. I get up and yank her onto her feet, getting a surprised yelp from her in the process. She glares at me, and then seems to finally notice Arthur.

"Alice, did you know there is a strange boy in your house with caterpillars on his face?" she asks me. I burst out laughing at her comment.

"They are not caterpillars! God, why does everyone think that?" Arthur cries out in frustration. I laugh even more and hold my sides.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce you two. Wendy, this is Arthur Kirkland, Arthur, this is Wendy Windsor," I say, properly introducing the two people. Arthur sticks his hand out, but Wendy just stares at him intently.

"You know who he looks like? England, he looks like bloody England from Hetalia," she says to me. I look at Arthur, really look, and recognize the similarities. He seems really confused at the comment. "Let me ask you something. If I said France can cook better than you, what would you say?" she asks.

"Obviously you've never had proper English food, besides French people cook with frogs, who wants to eat that?" he replied, face crinkled in disgust.

"Well, you tried Wendy; unfortunately this is not a fanfiction. You can't just hope that a Hetalia character will just pop up out of nowhere," I tell her. She sighs dejectedly, but brightens up soon enough.

"I just had the best idea ever! Let's introduces Arthur and his caterpillars to Hetalia!" she cries. I laugh again, while Arthur gets even angrier, but eventually agree. I drag Arthur to the living room and sit him down. I turn on the Hulu and choose the first episode of Hetalia. Before I press play I turn to him and look him in the eyes gravely.

"Welcome to Hell." I say as Wendy whoops in the background, leaving Arthur with a scared expression on his face.

* * *

 **Little fourth wall breaking, we're good though. Did anyone get excited at Wendy's comment? Well, haha, I have crushed your dreams, but don't worry, more Hetalia characters will come in. If you want a specific one, let me know. Anyway, in the next chapter we see Arthur react to Hetalia. Look forward to it and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the story concept. Enjoy the new chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on? America is an absolute wanker and France is calling England the black sheep of Europe. China looks like a girl and Russia looks like he is trying to decide whether to kill or befriend everyone! Italy is a complete idiot, Germany should stop enabling him, and Japan needs to speak his mind!" Arthur kept ranting, even though the episode was over.

Wendy and I were cracking up at this. We had officially dragged another person into the depths of Hell with us. It was such a satisfying feeling to send another human to their damnation. Arthur was getting even more confused as we put on the fifth episode. He never asked us to stop, just started complaining if we didn't put on the next one. "By the way, if you two are best friends, why don't you go to the same school?" Arthur asks.

"That's because Wendy goes to a private school downtown. She used to go to the public school, but got a scholarship for the other one. We grew up together after you left, so we kept in touch," I explained as Wendy nodded along.

"Yep, we bonded even more over Hetalia. I still get mad at her for introducing it to me sometimes. So much time I could use for homework has gone into Hetalia," she says. I hear a sigh in her voice and giggle slightly. "Ah, man, I have to get going. My parents wanted me back in a few minutes. I'll see you later guys," she said. Wendy got up and left through the front door, waving as she closed it.

"She seems very lively," Arthur remarks. I nod in agreement; glad to have her in my life. After Arthur left I was all alone, until I met Wendy on the playground. This was before I started wearing the sunglasses all the time, so everyone thought I was weird. She came up to me and asked to play with me and my friends. At first I thought she could see them too, but I realized she thought they were imaginary friends. We got to know each other better and had kept the friendship strong.

Suddenly I heard a low growl come from Arthur. I blinked in surprise, realizing that it was his stomach. "I'll go make something to eat. Do you want anything specific?" I ask. He shakes his head and follows me to the kitchen.

"Can I make some scones? I know a really good recipe," he says. I nod eagerly; I hadn't had scones in a really long time. I get out the mixing bowls while he gets all the ingredients. I walk out of the kitchen and sit on the couch, letting Arthur do everything in the kitchen.

I feel a buzz next to me on the couch. I look down to see Arthur's phone with a text on the lock screen. "Hey, Arthur, you got a text from an Alfred. He's asking where you are. Can I reply to it for you?" I ask.

"Go ahead, love. Just tell him I am next door," Arthur shouts back. I hear him shut the oven door as I pick up the phone. I respond to the text like Arthur said and get a response almost immediately.

"He says he will be over in a few minutes," I shout to Arthur. I hear him grumble about bloody Americans, but shrug it off and switch the screen back to regular television. About half way through the episode I smell something burning. "ARTHUR! The scones are burning!" I shout at him. I jump up and run into the kitchen. I quickly shut off the oven, grab some oven mitts, and pull the scones out.

They look like hardened pieces of coal when I pull them out. There is black smoke coming from the oven as well. I sigh and look over at Arthur. He has a flustered look on his face as he looks at the tile floor. "Sorry, love, I guess I lost track of the time," he mutters.

"It's ok Arthur, just be more careful next time. They look pretty burnt, but I'm sure they will taste good," I say. I pick one up and take a tentative bite. The outside is burnt to a crisp, but the inside is cooked perfectly. I perk up and eagerly eat the rest.

"Do you really like it?" Arthur asks surprised. I nod as I grab another one. These things are addicting. I'm about to take a bite when I hear the doorbell ring. "That must be Alfred," Arthur remarks. I nod and head over to the door. I open it up to a tall man with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a piece of hair that won't go down. He starts talking the moment I open the door.

"Hey Arthur, I came to get you and- wait, you're not Arthur. What are you eating? Is that… one of Arthur's scones?! Are you asking for a death wish?!" he screams as he shakes me. I don't know how to react, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I shove the scone in his mouth.

He falls to the floor, spitting the scone out, and rubbing his tongue against his sleeve. He starts coughing up crumbs and turns red in the face. I shrug and grab the scone he coughed out. I wipe the part that was in his mouth on my shirt and take another bite. He stares up at me in horror. "Dudette, how can you eat those, they're disgusting."

Arthur walks into the hall to see what's happening right as Alfred says this. He gets a dejected look on his face and starts muttering things about his cooking being great. I walk over and hug him. "I think they taste great, in fact I'm going to get another one," I say to Alfred.

Alfred and Arthur walk with me to the kitchen. Alfred is still horrified to look at me eating the scones, but Arthur seems really happy. "Alice, this is one of my three brothers, Alfred. Alfred, this is my childhood friend, Alice," Arthur says, formally introducing us. I hold out my hand and Alfred shakes it warily.

A flying flash of green catches my attention to the side of Alfred's head. Next to Alfred I see Flying Mint Bunny floating around. "Oh, hello Flying Mint Bunny," Arthur and I say at the same time.

Alfred looks next to him, then back with an exasperated sigh. "Great, just what we needed. A girl who can eat Arthur's scones without dying and can see the imaginary friends."

* * *

 **Yay! Someone who can eat Arthur's scones. I have had scones before, and they are pretty good. Look forward to the next chapter. I think I'm going to introduce the FACE family then, but not sure. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did Prussia would get a lot more screen time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.**

* * *

"Anyway, Arthur, we need to get going. Francis won't serve dinner until you get back," Alfred says from the couch. In the ten minutes he had been here, he had utterly confused me. First he pulled a hamburger out of his pockets, then another, eating them as if that were normal. Then he waltzed over to the couch and made himself right at home. Arthur and I had given him the same exasperated look when he had.

This man really had zero class in his body, the polar opposite of Arthur. "Well, alright then, I suppose it has gotten rather late. Hmm, Alice, would you like to have dinner at my place?" Arthur asked. I looked over at my stove before I answered, taking in the smoke still pouring out of it.

"That sounds great, I feel like the oven is going to combust if I use it again," I replied. Arthur smiled delightedly, coaxing a similar grin from me. "What kind of food does Francis make?" I ask. I wanted to know what I was getting into, especially if Arthur's other brother wasn't English.

"He makes a lot of French food, but he also takes requests from us. Tonight is supposed to be hamburgers, crepes, pancakes, and mincemeat pie. It usually depends on how he feels that day, though," Alfred says. I nod, being truly glad to have such a wide range of choices, though I knew I would eat the mincemeat pie mostly.

"Oh, one second, I want to get something before we go over," I say to them. I go into the kitchen, take down a Tupperware container, and start scooping the scones into it. When I'm done I walk back to the living room. It hadn't taken me long, but Alfred had already gone back to the couch.

"What do you have there, love?" Arthur asks as I walk up to him. I hold up the Tupperware container for him to see the inside.

"Just the awesome scones you made, I wanted to have them with the mincemeat pie," I reply. I could already tell they would taste really good together.

"No way in hell Francis is going to let you bring that in. He banned all of Arthur's cooking after the last time it was Arthur's turn to make dinner," Alfred explains to me. I just shrug and bring it along anyway. I'm sure I can figure something out, I really liked the scones.

"Ok Alice, be prepared for my family," Arthur warns me as he opens the door. I walk in behind Alfred to find myself in a long hallway. There are pictures hung up, a happy family of blondes smiling at the camera. The hallway led down to the living area, but divided off into the kitchen first.

"Yo, dudes, we're home. We even brought over a guest," Alfred shouts into the hallway. Almost instantly a blonde head appears from the kitchen. The man steps out fully and I can see all his features. He has wavy, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and stubble on his chin. He practically twirls towards me and takes my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you my dear, now tell me, how did you come to grace this house with your enchanting presence?" he asks. Before I can answer he is kissing my hand and looking into my eyes. He seems nice, he really does, but a little creepy. I pull away slightly and hide behind Arthur. I'm not ready for that kind of contact after my reclusive lifestyle.

"I'm Arthur's friend, Alice, I came over for dinner. Arthur said it would be ok if I did," I squeak from behind Arthur. I feel his back tense and look up to see his face tomato red. I instantly back up and feel a blush creep up my face as well.

"Ah, so my little Arthur finally has a girlfriend, how nice. I do hope he doesn't scare you off with his ghastly cooking," Francis says with a wink. At his comment I see Arthur deflate slightly and a sense of courage builds in me. No way was my best friend going to allowed to feel down.

I pull out the Tupperware container, much to Alfred's horror and Arthur delight. I slowly open it up and pull out one of the scones. Francis, recognizing what it is, widens his eyes in horror as I take a bite. I swallow the bite and finish the scone before going back over to Arthur and putting an arm around him. "I like Arthur's cooking and find it fantastic, so the next time you call it ghastly, just remember there is someone who loves it," I say, feeling the confidence in me grow.

I was not, however, expecting Francis to faint at my actions. Alfred jumps back and lets him fall to the ground, such a gentlemen. "Dear god, he's done it again. Mattie, can you come here please?" Arthur yells down the hallway. Out of the living area comes yet another blonde man. His hair is long enough to tie back in a ponytail with a gravity defying curl sticking out the front, he is holding a stuffed polar bear, and has lonely looking blue eyes.

"Did he faint again?" he asks. Alfred nods and motions for him to help get Francis to the living room. When they come back the boy finally notices me. "Oh, hello, sorry about that. My name is Matthew, and this is Kumabira," he whispers at me.

"Isn't it Kumajirou?" Arthur asks. Matthew shrugs and holds the polar bear closer to himself.

"My name is Alice, and it's nice to meet you and Kumajirou," I say, sticking my hand out. He grasps it lightly and shakes before letting go and clutching the bear again. I smile at him, then blush as my stomach growls loudly.

"How are you hungry? You must have had at least half of my scones," Arthur exclaims.

"You ate his food? Are you okay? Should we call an ambulance?" Matthew asks, eyes widening with worry. I laugh and wave my hand at the notion.

"I'm fine, I just get hungry easily. By the way, Arthur's scones are delicious, even if you don't think so," I reply. Matthew nods hesitantly, then leads us to the kitchen where dinner has been set out.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun with this one. I feel like Arthur's food is actually really good, but looks weird. I would probably eat it the first chance I got. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter and have a nice day/night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Alright guys, this is the second to last chapter of Fairies. It is a bit fluffy, so I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.**

* * *

My eyes widened as I followed Matthew into the dining room. On the table were plates piled high with all different kinds of food. There was not only the food Alfred had mentioned, but other stuff like French fries, bacon, various fruits, and French bread spread across the table. My stomach growled even more at the sight of it all. Arthur laughed and led me to a chair, pulling it out for me, before seating himself beside me.

"Alright, we should let Alice get her food first, since she is the guest," Arthur said to the other two. Alfred, who had been reaching for a burger, pouted slightly. I laughed and looked around at everything, trying to decide what to get. I still hadn't decided when Lucky popped up out of nowhere and sniffed the mincemeat pie. Arthur and I laughed, getting weird looks from Alfred and Matthew, before I started getting a little bit of everything.

"Sweet, Francis made extra burgers this time," exclaimed Alfred. He started piling the burgers on his plate, eating them almost as fast as he got them. I was really enjoying the mincemeat pie when I felt something tug at my legs. Looking down I saw Lucky, begging for food. He looked a lot like a puppy begging for scraps at the table. I nodded, holding up a finger so he knew to wait, and turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, can you give me a plate really quick?" I asked. He looked puzzled as he handed it to me. "It's for Lucky, he really wants to try some," I explained. He nodded understandingly as I put more food on the extra plate. I put a little bit of everything and set the plate down next to Lucky. I thought I had done it without getting caught, but I was wrong.

"Alice, what are you doing? Why did you put that plate on the floor?" Matthew asked me. He seemed really confused, but I was hesitant to tell him about Lucky. I looked over to Arthur, who had heard Matthew as well. He nodded, meaning for me to explain myself.

"Well, it was for Lucky. Lucky is my pet, my pet dragon," I said, mumbling the last part. Alfred started laughing loudly between burger bites, tears forming in his eyes.

"A dragon, really? How could you possibly believe that? Dragons aren't real, she must be crazy or something," he said between giggles. I deflated into my chair, feeling dejected and hurt. It wasn't like I hadn't heard that kind of stuff before, but it still hurt. It hurt every time someone laughed, or looked at me funny, or called me insane. I had heard it all my life, but I couldn't help the pain that came with it.

"I-I think I should get going. It's getting pretty late and I need to go home. I'll see you at school Arthur," I say to them. I stand up, push my chair in, and rush out of the house. I hear Arthur yelling at Alfred, but I don't look back. I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I open my door with shaking hands. I barely manage to close and lock the door before I slide to the floor against it.

My whole body begins shaking with the force of my sobs. I had hoped I would be safe from ridicule by being near Arthur. I had hoped it would be better, that I would never be called crazy again. It wasn't my fault I could see the fairies, just like it wasn't Arthur's. I felt something warm rub against my arms. I look down to see Lucky staring up at me. He hands me a pancake he had grabbed as I left. A laugh forces itself out of me as I grab it. I cuddle the little dragon and eat at the same time, finding comfort in his heated scales.

I jump at the knock on my door. I get up slowly and look through the peephole. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see it's just Arthur. I slowly open the door, just enough to see him and talk. I don't feel like letting anyone in right now. "May I help you?" I ask. I internally flinch at how cold I sound.

"Alice, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, especially in my own house. I promised to let no one make fun of you, but I couldn't keep it," he blurts out. I blink in surprise, because I hadn't been expecting an apology. I open the door wider, pull Arthur in, and shut the door behind him. "Alice I rea-" he tries to say, but gets cut off by me rushing into his arms.

I hug Arthur tightly as I begin crying even harder than before. I hear him about to say something, but I cut him off. "I'm crying this time because I'm happy. I'm really happy that you came over, that you came back, and that you're still my friend even after all these years. Tell me one thing though, did you kick Alfred's butt?"

"Of course love, no one calls my girl crazy and gets away with it," he whispers into my ear. I pull back in surprise, had he just called me his girl? What does that mean? I really want it to mean that he likes me, really likes me. He starts blushing once he realizes I'm staring at him.

"What did you mean by calling me your girl?" I whisper.

"What I mean is, you're my girl. The only one who understands me and everything I see. The one who sees it all with me, but doesn't run away. I mean, the whole time I was away, I never stopped thinking about you. I wanted to see you, hear your laugh, and feel your beautiful presence."

I blush harder with every word he says, but the next are what kicks me over the edge. "What I mean is, Alice I love you," he says, emerald eyes sparkling brighter than usual. I smile and lean forward, crashing my lips against his. We both melt into the kiss, moving against each other in sync. I gasp a little when his tongue licks my lips, allowing him entrance. I lean in closer, deepening the kiss even further.

We eventually need to break apart- our air supply was running low- and are met by Lucky and the other fairies clapping joyously. Arthur and I blush a deep red and look away from each other. The fairies giggle and fly around us, dropping little flower petals on us. We start laughing at their silliness and I hug Arthur even harder.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Wow, the next chapter is the last. The story goes by so fast. Look forward to the next chapter and thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Wow, the final chapter, I can't believe it's over. I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Epilogue- 3 years later

Arthur said he had a surprise planned for our three year anniversary, but he won't tell me what it is. I still can't believe it's been three years since he came back. As it turned out we were going to the same college, so we didn't have to break up or try long distance. In those three years we had some rough moments, like when we went to the beach and the mermaids swarmed him. They didn't let me anywhere near him, so I ended up spending the trip alone. He had apologized profusely afterwards, so now we can look back and laugh at it all.

I had even made up with his brothers, although Alfred still got on my nerves sometimes. Either way, it turned out they were all really nice, even welcoming me into their family in a heartbeat. Francis is a bit of a flirt, but he respects my boundaries, if that makes any sense. It turns out that Matthew can make amazing pancakes, and they taste even better with maple syrup on top.

"Alice! Sorry for the wait, I had to get the food ready," Arthur says as he runs up to me. I turn around to face him and smile at his flustered face. He is wearing the usual button up and slacks, but always with a different tie. This time around it is emerald green with little red lions on it. When he gets closer I can clearly see the basket in his hand, the tops open slightly from all the food inside.

"Don't worry about it, I was just reminiscing. So, I see a basket, which means a picnic. Where are we going to be eating?" I ask as I take the basket from him. He smiles and leads me to the car, not saying a word as we get in. "Come on Arthur, can't you give me a hint?"

"Nope, sorry love, but I can promise that you will love it. Now, just enjoy the ride," he responds. I sigh, but sit back in the seat and hug the basket to me. Arthur begins to drive away from the college where we met up. I expect the drive to only be a few minutes, an hour at the most, but it takes much longer than that. By the second hour of driving I have fallen asleep.

"Alice, love, it's time to wake up," Arthur whispers, gently shaking my shoulders. I slowly wake up and rub my eyes. I yawn and stretch in my seat, working out all the kinks I can.

"Where are we anyway?" I ask Arthur. He smiles and points out the window. I look and see the familiar landscape of the park in our hometown. No wonder it took so long, our college is about four hours away from here. "Arthur, why did we drive all the way down here for a picnic?"

"You'll see, just trust me, it will all be worth it," he says. I'm starting to get a little annoyed with the secrets, but I know he is just trying to surprise me. I nod and get out of the car, inhaling the fresh park air. I look around, allowing the memories to flow through me. I remember being kids playing with the fairies, crying over Arthur leaving, finally finding Arthur again after so long, and so many more. "This way, just follow me," he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

He leads me through a mass of trees, right into the grove where we had our picnic on our first day of high school together. I smile fondly at the memory, remembering how happy I had felt. He takes the basket from me and sets it down on the table already there. From the vines and flowers on it I can guess the fairies helped him set up. "Did you make your scones?" I ask eagerly.

"Of course I made scones, I know how much you love them," he replies with a chuckle. He pulls out a plastic container filled with burnt scones. I squeal happily and grab it, ripping it open and eating some of them. Arthur laughs and pulls out the rest of the food he made. The first time he cooked for me he was really nervous, apparently everyone hates his food, but I truly love it. "Eat up, love, I made more than enough. I even have some for the fairies."

At the mention of them, fairies pour out of the trees. They start playing sweet music, the same song they did when Arthur asked me to dance. "Would you like to dance Arthur?" I ask, holding out my hand. He nods and takes it, pulling me to him, and slowly spinning around the clearing. The musicians play louder and tinkling can be heard from the fairies around us, lighting up the clearing with their natural light. "It's looks so pretty, I can't believe you set this all up," I say to Arthur.

"Well, we're not done yet. First of all, happy anniversary love, but we are just getting to the good part," he says. He pulls away and reaches into the pocket of his slacks, growing pale when he can't find what he's looking for. Suddenly Lucky comes out of nowhere and hands him a small box. "Ah, yes, thank you Lucky," he says before bending down on one knee. I let a small gasp escape me as he opens the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Alice, the past three years have been amazing. I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love with you anymore, but you were able to prove me wrong. I love you forever and ever, till the end of the world. If I had to compare you to anything, it would be the stars in the night sky, but even those don't shine as bright as you. I never want to be without you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me, Alice?"

I hold my hands up to my face, tears falling down my cheeks. I nod furiously and tackle Arthur in a big hug. We both fall to the ground, laughing at ourselves. "Arthur Kirkland, I would be glad to marry you," I whisper. He sits up a bit, me still on his lap, and slips the ring onto my finger. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alice, forever and always."

"Forever and always."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Thank you for reading so loyally and for enjoying the story.**


End file.
